Comfort Zone
by MysticGuava
Summary: AU, ShiIta. Itachi's first experience with an anime convention.


Barely edited

* * *

_Comfort Zone_

* * *

It should have been obvious from the minute the words "anime convention" left Shisui's mouth that Itachi's Saturday wouldn't go well. Or perhaps it shouldn't have. After all, Itachi had never been to an anime convention, despite having read numerous manga all throughout high school. Maybe it was just plain his fault for choosing the wrong day to allow for some PDA. Normally Itachi barely let Shisui hold his hand in public. Not out of fear, but because he disliked dealing with questions about his relationship. His love life was nobody else's business. But the anime convention, being so full of people, particularly hyperactive tweens, had made Itachi feel out of his element. Surely a little cuddling with his boyfriend in an out of the way corner couldn't hurt?

"Oh. My. God. Look Katy! Yaoi!"

"AH, they're so kawaii!"

From his place leaning back against Shisui's chest Itachi looked up and was confused to see two girls not even yet in high school pointing and squealing in his direction. Above him Shisui swore softly. Cautiously, Itachi set the manga he'd been reading aside. As the two girls approached he noted their fluffy cat ears and generic anime school girl outfits.

"_Niisan_," he remembered Sasuke saying, just before he and Shisui left, "_there are a lot of weird people at anime conventions so be careful. In particular, watch out for girls in really generic cosplay and cat ears screaming about yaoi and using really bad Japanese._" Itachi hadn't been sure what to make of his brother's warning, but seeing as Sasuke had been to anime conventions before, he figured it was good advice. Now he was starting to see what his little brother had meant.

"Don't acknowledge them," Shisui muttered in his hear. The elder of the pair stood, pulling Itachi to his feet and began to lead him away. Pretending to be glancing over at something else, Itachi took a quick peak over his shoulder. From his peripheral vision he could see that the two girls were pursuing them.

"They're following us," he informed Shisui.

"Ah fuck," Shisui hissed. "I was really hoping to avoid yaoi fangirls. I mean, I've got nothing against yaoi and were we in appropriate cosplay I might have indulged them." Here Itachi gave his boyfriend a stern look, which Shisui purposefully ignored. "But I mean, isn't it obvious we're just trying to enjoy ourselves? Holy crap they're determined!" So far Itachi and Shisui had crossed to the other side of the convention center and descended two floors. The girls were _still_ behind them. No wait, where'd the other one go?

"Hi!"

Shisui and Itachi jerked to a stop. One of their pursuers had apparently at some point maneuvered her way in front of them. Her cat ears were bright pink, her generic school girl uniform was made of cheap material, and she was holding up a camera, an ecstatic grin on her face.

"My name's Katy!" the girl said. "Can I take some yaoi pictures of you guys?"

Itachi unconsciously stepped closer to Shisui. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. His default for dealing with people was usually politely distant, but something told him that wouldn't work in this situation. Perhaps he should just let Shisui handle this. A finger tapped him on the shoulder, causing Itachi to start. He turned and saw Katy's friend. This one had electric blue cat ears and her schoolgirl outfit was just as cheap as Katy's.

"Konnichiha!" she squealed. "Watashi ha Ashley desu! Are you a nihonjin desu ka?" Her pronunciation would have made his parents cry. He was, in fact, 100% Japanese and had lived there until he was thirteen, but that was a fact he would prefer not to share with this girl. Instead he took note of the fact that her face was inches from his own.

"If you could please refrain from invading my personal space I would very much appreciate it," Itachi said. Ashley only pressed closer. She was way too close for comfort.

"You're kawaii!" Ashley proclaimed, giggling. "If you don't want to do yaoi will you be my boyfriend?" Shisui whipped around immediately and wrapped a protective arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"Excuse you!" he snapped. "He's very much taken!"

Itachi reached up and squeezed the hand on his shoulder, muttering a soft reassuring, "Shisui." The elder man relaxed.

"Then do yaoi for us!" Katy proclaimed. They turned back to face her. Her camera was poised and ready to capture any illicit boy on boy activities.

"You guys seriously need to fuck off," Shisui said, "or I'm getting security."

"But we're not doing anything!" Katy whined.

"Because stalking us halfway across the con and then harassing us to pose for suggestive photos is definitely not doing anything," Shisui said sarcastically. Neither girl moved. "I'm not kidding," Shisui continued. "Leave us alone or I'm getting security and ensuring that you two are banned for the rest of the con." Katy's expression turned conflicted. Walk away and find someone else to do yaoi for her or continue trying to convince the cute couple to make out and risk getting banned. Finally she sighed dramatically.

"There's no need to be so mean about it," Katy said. "You could have just said you didn't want to!" Then she flounced off, her friend right on her heels. Itachi released a long breath, relieved that the girls were gone.

"The nerve of some people!" Shisui grumbled. He sighed, finally removing his arm from Itachi's shoulders. "Actually, I'm surprised it was that easy to get them to go away. Whatever. I'm getting kind of bored. Want to head home?" Itachi nodded.

Down in the parking garage, before Shisui could slide into the driver's seat, Itachi stopped him. Grasping both Shisui's hands in his, he said, "I think I've had enough of anime conventions for a while." Shisui smiled.

"Yeah, same."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure why, but I've always wanted to write an anime convention AU in which Shisui and Itachi get harassed for yaoi pictures. It seems, to me, like the sort of thing Shisui would be happy to do if he's in full cosplay, but not when he's just trying to spend quality time with his boyfriend.


End file.
